Batman and Garfield
by Windrises
Summary: Jon Arbuckle hires the Joker to be the birthday clown at Nermal's birthday party.


Note: Batman and Garfield are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise. This story is for this website and Fanpop.

The Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum again so Batman was trying to find him. Batman said "The Joker is one of the most threatening super villains in the world. I have to stop his new master plan." Batman went to several nearby cities to find the Joker.

Meanwhile Jon Arbuckle walked into his house and said "I have great news Garfield."

Garfield replied "If it involves food I care. If it doesn't then leave and get me something to eat."

Jon said "Nermal's birthday is coming up and I already have finished all of the birthday party details."

Garfield asked "Why do we have to be kind to that overly cute cat?"

Jon said "Come on Garfield. Nermal's one of our best friends."

Garfield replied "He's one of the few friends you have and he's not one of my friends. Pooky is my best friend."

Jon said "I was buying dozens of socks at the store today and I met a charming birthday clown."

Garfield replied "If it's Binky that's great. If it's not fire him."

Jon grabbed a birthday card out of his shopping bag and said "I want you to give this birthday card to Nermal tomorrow."

Garfield tried to lie by saying "My arms are sick. They can't give anything to anybody for a few days."

Jon went to the kitchen and said "I have the ingredients to make the best birthday cake yet." Jon got out bread, butter, ketchup, candy, and donuts." Jon mixed all of the ingredients together and put them in the oven.

A few hours later Batman was driving around a city and was still trying to find the Joker. Batman saw Lyman and asked "Have you seen the Joker?"

Lyman said "Maybe. I've met so many clowns that it's hard to tell which one was the Joker."

Batman said "He has green hair and a purple suit."

Lyman replied "Seems like a fun dude." Batman rolled his eyes.

A few days later the Joker drove to Jon Arbuckle's house. The Joker knocked on the door. Jon stopped organizing his socks and opened the door. Jon said "Hi birthday clown."

The Joker replied "Greetings Mr. Jarbuckle."

Jon said "It's Arbuckle, not Jarbuckle."

The Joker replied "Then my jar of junk food can't ride in the car." The Joker did a evil laugh.

Jon said "The birthday cat will be here soon."

The Joker replied "That's great Mr. Tarbuckle. I'm the clown prince of birthday clowns."

Garfield angrily said "I'm already ready for the end of any birthday that doesn't involve me."

The Joker replied "Ah. It's the only cat president." The Joker picked up Garfield and rudely threw him back to his cat bed.

A few minutes later Nermal politely knocked on the door. Nermal was so small and gentle that it took a few minutes for Jon to realize that Nermal was knocking on the door. Jon opened the door and said "Welcome to your birthday party Nermal."

Nermal replied "Thank you."

Garfield said "Nermal I have some bad news for you: It's your birthday." Garfield had a big speech that involved mocking Nermal so Jon stopped him before he got to continue his mean spirited speech.

Nermal asked "Where's Odie?"

Jon said "He got a job as an artist." Nermal was surprised to hear that, but Jon seemed to say weird things every day.

The Joker said "Greetings Mr. Nermal. I'm the birthday clown. This is going to be a evilly fun party full of crime and trouble." The Joker did a evil laugh.

Jon got out the birthday cake. The birthday cake looked super gross. Jon smelled the cake and said "It has a few small flaws, but I'm sure that you're all going to love it."

Nermal replied "I'm sorry Jon, but I'm afraid I'll get super sick from eating that."

Jon said "Well I know the master of never turning down food." Jon handed a few pieces of cake to Garfield.

Garfield asked "What should I do? I have a duty to never turn down food, but this food was made by the master of messed up cooking."

The Joker grabbed a piece of the cake and ate it. The Joker said "This is the craziest cake yet. I dig how eccentric you are Mr. Marbuckle."

Jon replied "Thank you clown prince of wrong names."

The Joker said "I know how to make this birthday really special. I'm going to reveal to all of you my secret identity. I'm the Joker."

Jon replied "But you claimed to be a birthday clown."

The Joker said "I easily tricked you Mr. Sarbuckle. I've had my regular green hair and purple costume. Acting and dressing like normal was enough to fool you." The Joker did a evil laugh.

Jon replied "I better save the cats."

The Joker said "Please calm down. I'm not going to get rid of any of you. Ruining this birthday party is a treat. You're going to face the delightfully fun wrath of the clown prince of crime." The Joker did a evil laugh. The Joker wanted to get Garfield mad so he ran to the kitchen and threw a bunch of boxes of food on the ground. Doing such a cruel thing made Garfield realize how dangerous the Joker really is.

Nermal replied "You should be fired from the birthday clown business Mr. Joker."

The Joker said "I have been fired. A lot of people wanted to have my fun antics on their birthday, but other people thought I was too cruel for birthdays."

Batman saw the Joker's car in Jon Arbuckle's parking lot so he parked the Batmobile nearby. Batman said "It seems like the Joker went into that gentleman's house. I'm not sure what that guy has that the Joker wants to steal. It's probably a rich guy who has treasures that the Joker wants."

The Joker found Jon's sock collection and started messing around with it. The Joker said "There's hundreds of socks in here."

Jon replied "It took me a few hours to organize my sock collection. Please don't ruin it Mr. Joker."

The Joker asked "Why do you have such a crazy habit of organizing socks Mr. Zarbuckle?"

Jon said "Collecting socks is one of the best hobbies ever. It's such a worthwhile and amazing thing to do."

The Joker replied "Put a sock in it."

Batman walked into the house and asked "What's your evil plan Joker?"

The Joker said "Your assumptions are too pessimistic Mr. Batman."

Batman responded "I'm sorry that I'm not very optimistic around you Joker, but you have a pattern of doing vile things. What are you doing this gentleman's house?"

The Joker said "You're wrong about me doing anything evil. Mr. Darduckle hired me to be the birthday clown for Nermal."

Nermal said "Hi. I'm Nermal the birthday cat."

Batman replied "That's such an adorable cat." Batman petted Nermal on the head while asking Jon "Why did you hire the Joker to be the birthday clown?"

Jon said "I thought that he was a real birthday clown."

Batman replied "No offense sir, but you need to think more before you make choices like that."

Garfield laughed and said "Batman called you an idiot."

The Joker said "You can't crash this birthday party Batman. I've already done that."

Garfield responded "This is actually better than the birthday party where Jon tried to make edible socks."

Batman chased the Joker around the house. The Joker had fun running around the house. He felt like he was being a kid and that Batman was being the parent. The Joker slipped and crash landed on the kitchen table. He said "What a fun hit." The Joker did a evil laugh and fell on the kitchen floor. The kitchen table fell on the Joker. He said "I'm the clown prince of slapstick." The Joker passed out.

Jon said "This birthday party wasn't as safe and fun as it should of been. I'm sorry Nermal."

Nermal replied "This birthday party involved Batman so it got some cool points."

Batman said "You're a very sweet cat. I hope that you have a wonderful birthday." Batman grabbed the Joker and started taking him back to Arkham Asylum.

Jon said "The Joker ruined a important portion of my sock collection, but you don't have to worry. I'll save the socks from being disorganized." Jon walked to the sock drawer feeling like a proud hero. Garfield rolled his eyes.


End file.
